Theme Song Woes
by dietbagels
Summary: Demyx is bored, and realizes to his HORROR that HE doesn't have a theme song! But both Axel and Roxas do! This is his journey through trials of bordem and theme song-ness. Fluffy One-shot.


**Hey Thar!!! We're Back!!!! We don't own most of the stuff in this, (except for Axel's song....Nobody wrote that! ^^) Enjoy! and review please!**

Demyx was bored. (and you _know_ that's never good…) He didn't feel like playing his sitar right now. Everythime he played it, his dancers appeared and startd dancing. And recently they've takien a likening to linedancicing and would all dance it, no matter what song Demyx played. He shuddered. He didn't fell like dealing wih that right now.

He _could_ play with Skywalker duck, and Princess Lea duck, but no matter what he said they never talked back. So that was a no-go.

"Oh I Know!" He thought. "I'll go mosey on down to Axel's room and see if he's there!" But as he got closer he heard some very, um, off-key singing.

_Oh I'm Axel!_

_A-X-E-L! Got! That! Memorized?!_

_I'm the Flurry of Dancing Flames!!_

_This is my Theme song!_

_I like, no, wait, LOVE fire!_

_It's my mark!_

_I Love it as much as…_

_AARDVARKS!!_

_Oh yeah!!_

_Aaaaarrrrdddvvvaarrrkkksss…._

After that riveting line about aardvarks, Demyx decided he'd rather not deal with Axel in the shower and started the long trek up to Roxas's room.

But then he remembered this hasn't Hogwarts and he could apparate…er, summon an portal anytime he wanted. So he skipped the stairs and portaled on up to Roxas' floor. Upon reaching said blonde's room, he flung the door open and was about to yell "Have no fear! Demyx is here!" When he heard the soulful melody that was Roxas' theme song.

"Aww man, Roxas is practicing his cello again…and his theme song…who would play their own theme song?" Demyx thought. "Well, Axel would, and apparently Roxas would…and that's pretty much everybody." Demyx decided that he would totally play this theme on his sitar when he realized with a shock that _he didn't have a theme song!_

Just then Axel appeared, apparently just done with his shower as he was still towel drying his hair. "Axel! I don't have a theme song! What am I going to do?! You have one! And Roxas has one! And I don't and I want to play it on my sitar and-"

Just then Axel cut him off, Demyx was rambling again.

"Aww…don't worry Dems, we'll find you a theme song in no time! Hmm…what do you think of the Star Wars theme? Or what's his bucket? Mozarts 6th?"

"Mozart's 6th?"

"Yeah. Ya know, the da da da dunnnn….da da da dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. The epical one that always shows suspense!"

"Oh. That would be _Beethoven's Fifth._" Demyx sighed. "besides I don't want a classical piece or a movie theme. I want something more original."

"hmmmmmmmm…"

~One Week Later at Breakfast~

Axel came running in (he was so excited he forgot that he could portal, and he forgot his pants too…) he grabbed Demyx's wrist and began dragging him away from the dining hall that never existed.

"What the crap Axel?!" Demyx look and sounded annoyed, after all, a guy with no pants was pulling him forcibly away from his blueberry _MICKEY _pancakes!!

"I found you a," Axel look around suspiciously and leaned into Demyx's ear and whispered, "A theme song!"

Demyx's face lit up and he stopped struggling. "Really!?" He said excitedly, after all, a theme song is almost better than blueberry _MICKEY _pancakes, almost.

"Yeah!" Axel replied, equally exited. "Come hear it! It's the coolest thing ever. I found it totally by accident. I was just typing random stuff into youtube."

Demyx was elated. But he, however, remembered he could portal and portaled them both. Appearing in front of Axel's room, Axel flung the door in and they skipped inside.

Axel sat down in front of his computer and clinked the play button and got up to dance!

_Hastala hastala hastala hey  
Play my sitar everyday  
Hastala hastala hastala ho  
Want to play? No no no_

_  
Hastala heya  
Hastala heya  
Hastala heya  
Oh oh ey oh_

_I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar sitar  
Wherever I go - oh oh oh_

_I like my sitar  
I like my sitar  
I play the sitar sitar  
Wherever I go - oh oh oh_

_etc…_

Pretty soon, Demyx was dancing too. Once the song ended Demyx tackle-glomped Axel while repeating his many thanks in his ear.

Axel laughed, "No problem Dems. Wanna hear it again?"

"Heck Yes!"


End file.
